At First Sight
by Unparagoned
Summary: "I've never believed in love at first sight.."


_I've never believed in love in first sight. __It was something fairy tale books narrated on and on, and movies swore on, but it never seemed real to me. __Maybe it was the fact that my adopted mother always swore on the opposite,t hat men wanted nothing but sex (That she was willing to supply). __That Love, she said, would lead to nothing but heartbreak. __I carried those virtues to my heart, and kept them in my head all through my life. __That is, until I met him. _

_.._

The day started like any other, with numerous commands addressed from my drunk mother.

_"Tris, get up. Tris take out the garbage. Tris, come paint my nails."_

When I had pleased her to the best of my ability, I hurried back up the stairs to find something suitable to wear for my first day of High School.

My limbs buzzed with nervous energy as I fumbled through my closet, searching for something, anything to wear. I eventually pulled on my favorite brown jeans and my green shirt.

I slipped on my slip on shoes, grabbed my backpack, and hurried outside, running as to not miss the bus.

Uriah had saved a seat for me, and he slid over to allow me to take it.

"What took you so long?" he asked, flashing me a smile.

I rolled my eyes, though a giggle bubbled from my throat.

"Ya know. The usual. My mom." I murmured.

He nodded, understanding lighting up his brown eyes.

Uriah looked me over, and I braced myself for the upcoming insult. He wrinkled his nose and sighed.

"Bell-bottoms, Tris? Really? Your not a hippy!"

I shrugged, defending my fashion choices.

"I just want to stand out." I lied.

Uriah gave me once over, taking in my underbrushed blond curls and my bloodshot eyes.

"You stand out, alright." he snickered.

I gave him a playful whack as the bus stopped to take its new passengers in.

Marlene Cygnus stepped in and I tensed up, preparing myself mentally for a cutting comment, a snide remark.

Her eyes fell on me, and her puggish face twisted to resemble something closer to a grin.

"Hey, Beatrice." she said.

Uriah tensed up next to me, preparing to defend me.

"Hey." I addressed my former friend somewhat civilly.

"Nice.. Clothes..." she trailed off, a smirk painting her face.

I opened my mouth, preparing to answer when someone stepped on the bus right behind Marlene.

He was tall, though he wasn't taller then Uriah, and his eyes were like pools of water.

Freakishly blue water, that is.

He ignored both us gaping girls completely as he took a seat in the back.

The rest of the bus ride was held in a silence, only broken by the persistent thumping of my love sick heart.

..

"Why'd you pause?"

Uriah's confused voice broke into my love-dazed trauma as we stepped through the people-clogged hallways.

"Pause?" I repeated, the stupid smile I'd developed after seeing him still plastered unevenly across my cheeks.

Uriah rolled his eyes.

"Marlene insulted you, and you just smiled."

I paused, debating on whether or not to tell him.

He may be my best friend, but he was also a guy, a very gossipy guy.

"I'm just in a... Good mood."

I responded with a nonchalant shrug.

Uriah's eyes widened disbelievingly.

"You? In a good mood?"

At that logic, I had no response.

I had math first, and Uriah had World History, so he reluctantly departed.

As I stepped into the math class I Was greeted by a cheery shout of "Tris"!

I smiled weakly as Christina practically launched herself at me before pulling me into a tight hug.

"How was your summer?" she chattered.

I shrugged, a bit reluctant to telling her about my boring, routine summer.

"It was okay."

Her eyes darkened as she knit her lips together, staring at me with her eyes narrowed with concentration.

I tried to make my face as passive as possible, an impossible task with the stupid grin still there.

Then Christina let out a squeal that made the whole classroom turn around.

"It's a guy, isn't it."

I sighed as my cheeks reddened.

"Not here, Chrissy."

Christina pouted though she gave me a reluctant nod.

* * *

**I know, I know what your thinking. I shouldn't be working on 11 stories at one, but this one just.. Came to me. **

**Pretty please review? :-)**

**Then I'll continue...**


End file.
